The Marvelous X-Men
by X-Man101
Summary: A close to the comics story about the X-Men with a few minor plot changes to existing stories, I will cover many story arcs in the X-Men universe, I will also be adding in a few of my own stories, I also may add other Marvel characters in this story such as Spiderman, black cat, daredevil etc. I changed the title from MARVELous Xmen so its easier to find.
1. Prolouge

Strolling back to my orphanage I was exhausted, my muscles screamed for relief. After all, when you dash for a few miles avoiding the rain that loomed over you going back to your orphanage in Omaha, Nebraska you don't exactly feel fully rested. ''Hey Summers,'' another boy, James, who was often called Lefty at the orphanage screeched, ''what's the matter, afraid of a little rain!'' He always did this, constantly taunted me and mocked me, but I knew better than to start a fight with him, so I did what I always did, and let it roll right down my back. I twisted a fake smirk and replied ''Ha, yeah James I was never one for rain'' As he approached me he noticed a mud puddle below my feet. As I saw his face twist into a devious grin he slicked back his raven colored hair and calmly asked ''How bout mud?'' In an instant he knocked me off my feet and I felt the ground come up to meet me, and then what happened next was simply nothingness.

''Scott, honey are you excited about our trip around Alaska?'' my mom grinned at me and scooted closer to me on my plane seat awaiting an answer. Before I had a chance to answer my dad looked back from the cockpit and answered for me ''Of course he is Katherine! Scott has been excited about this trip since June!'' my mom rolled her eyes and pulled my brother Alex and I closer before replying ''I know Chris, but he's just been so quiet ever since we arrived in Alaska, I just wanted to ask him something,'' my mom gestured out the window to me and Alex as my dad banked left, ''do you see that lake boys? We are going to stay near there near the end of our trip, in a cabin not far from that dock over there'' Looking at the lake I noticed it was crystal blue almost completely clear. The trees around the lake were gorgeous; they littered the landscape like blades of grass in a field. ''Yeah, mom I really am excited just a bit run down from the trip'' As soon as I finished my sentence I felt a shake, then the next thing I remember a huge light protruded the plane and then waking up in a hospital with a doctor next to my bed. I remember my head felt like a porcupine had made a nest in it, and my body was burning with agony. I also remember hearing a slight noise increase to a nearly constant beep. I surveyed the room, gasping for air, my body shaking. I bolted up out of my bed and immediately collapsed on the floor. A doctor rushed in and held my shoulders in his hands trying to calm me down. ''Alex,'' I yelled, ''where's my brother! My parents'' The doctor helped me up to my bed and introduced himself as Doctor Sullivan, his face contorted to a solemn expression, ''Scott, your parents, your brother… they, didn't make it, we recovered your parents, but your brother… we didn't find any trace of him'' At this point my eyes just filled up with tears and I couldn't produce any audible noise other than a whimper… But the thing that happened next was completely unexpected, my eyes felt odd and then I tore a hole straight through the hospital with a beam, that… that came from my eyes…

''Scott? Wake up Scott'' my eyes snapped open almost immediately after hearing Mr. Milbury. I realized I was just having another dream and reality sank in. Again. ''Scott, I noticed you started a fight with another boy, James this morning'' I was shocked, how could no one have told him that it was Lefty! I mean sure, there wasn't a whole lot of onlookers but everyone knew about Lefty's bullying towards me! Surely someone would have told him, especially since he only ever bullied me! ''Mr. Milbury, there must be some kind of misunderstanding! He started it! And then he threw me down into the mud and I was knocked out!'' Mr. Milbury didn't seem to either believe me, or maybe he didn't even care that Lefty had beat me. He was like that in a way, cold uncaring, but I didn't have much of a choice but to listen to him and obey, even when he did those weird tests, he knew about my curse, my ability, but he didn't care that I had it, sometimes he even seemed more concerned about it than me, but I didn't have a choice in the matter, because I had nowhere else to go and no one else to turn to. Which reminded me? ''Mr. Milbury! Did those people who were looking to adopt me say anything? You know, about me?'' He glanced over at me and explained ''No Scott, they heard about your little skirmish with James and they told me they didn't want a trouble maker in their family.'' He then proceeded to pick a book off his bookshelf and silently began reading. Not even acknowledging my presence, in fact it took him a few moments before he paused and asked ''Is that all Mr. Summers?'' I sighed and replied ''Yes sir…'' I quickly left his office and realized it was dark out, so I checked the calendar and was relieved that I wasn't out for longer than a few hours. I trudged back to my room pondering over what my life will be like for the next 4 years or so, if I was going to be adopted I would have by now, and I can't take it being here anymore!'' I made a quick decision and began packing up my things, not like I had much other than a few clothes and an old family picture from a few years ago. After I was done packing I opened my window, crawled out, since I was on the first story, and only glanced back to make sure no one noticed my disappearance, of course they didn't.

The next few weeks were the hardest of my life, I felt like a rat, digging through food to find food and occasionally a rag or some other discarded trash as either a means of cleaning myself or to repair my clothes. At least at the orphanage I had warmth, food, clothes, and shelter. Out here I was lucky enough to get food and warmth, let alone shelter, and forget about new clothes. I felt tired, weak and this old man came up to me, another homeless man and tried to steal my food and clothes, I got so furious at him that I nearly killed him with the blasts' that come out of my eyes, usually when I have a surge of emotion, but this time it was different, I couldn't control them! They kept coming out in a continuous stream, I couldn't see but I heard the crumbling of walls, possibly entire buildings and I heard the frantic pleas of help from people, so I did the one thing my instincts told me to do. Shut my eyes. As soon as I did I no longer felt the beams pulsating from my eyes, nor did I hear objects crumbling in their wake, but the only problem was I wouldn't be able to see at all. I panicked; humans relied heavily on their sense of sight, and without it I was just about as vulnerable as a fish caught between sharks teeth. However I still had my hearing and I heard metal, almost like wheels coming toward me. Next I felt something end up on my nose, not too heavy, but hard, like plastic. Then I heard a kind man's voice say ''Open your eyes my child" I almost laughed! Was he insane, did he not just see what I did when I opened my eyes! Although something told me I could trust this man, so I decided to just warn him ''O… ok, but just stand back" I took a slow deep breath and opened my eyes, preparing for the worst. However something else entirely different happened I still saw in red, but I didn't feel the beams coming out of my eyes. I glanced over at the man and noticed he was an older man, not decrypted, but probably early 60's, I also noticed he was bald and was in a wheel chair. I didn't mind, after all I had my own disability now, but I was simply shocked. ''Why did you help me, and how did you help me?'' I asked. He chuckled and replied ''Special ruby quartz glasses, they restrain your optic blasts from protruding from your eyes, and as for why I helped you….'' I heard his voice, but I didn't see his lips moving "_Did you believe that you were the only one like yourself?''_ Whoa, he just talked to me, without using his mouth! I read about this once in a sci-fi novel it was called telepathy! ''It's called telepathy right? You can talk to people in their minds and even read others, that's much cooler than my optics blast; all I do is hurt people it's a curse…" His face took on a quizzical expression "Why yes, your correct about my telepathy, but you don't have a curse, you have a gift, A gift that with time I can possibly help you control'', he smiled and leaned in closer "So my child, what is your name?" I was confused, ''No disrespect sir, but shouldn't you already know that? I mean you do read minds after all" He smirked slightly and then replied ''Yes, but I do prefer to not use my power without the person's permission first" I was astounded! I just met this man and he seemed to genuinely care for me and not just my powers! I held out my hand and said ''Scott Summers, and you?'' The man smiled back and replied ''Professor Charles Xavier''

**Authors Note:**

**Hi everybody! This is my first fan fiction so try and really tell me what y'all would like to see done, I'm going to try and do a bunch of different story arcs, but in one fan fiction story, also really try and tell me what I should improve on and other things like that! P.S I'm only going to be doing Scotts origin story, which was the chapter you just read, simply because I really like his, although he won't be the only characters POV that I explore! Stay Classy y'all! - X-Man101**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The knock on my door that woke me up sounded more like a train crashing through my room. I brushed my fiery red hair out of my face and trudged to my door, I opened its lightweight, but durable maple structure to find Scott waiting patiently for me at my door. As soon as he saw me he gave me a quick nip on my lips and said ''Morning Jean, are you up for a quick brunch before our Danger Room session with the others?'' _Brunch? Did I really sleep that long?_ ''Sure Scott, let me just get dressed and we can head out'' He smiled and replied ''When you're ready I will be out by the garage'' I closed the door after waving and almost sprinted over to my dresser, this was the first time in awhile me and Scott have had and possibly will have for awhile, being a X-Man doesn't leave very much luxury time. I examined my dresser for a second and picked my fall drawer, I like things being a bit neat, so I always label my drawers for the different seasons, I sorted and scanned through my clothes, trying to pick out exactly what I should wear, I decided I would go for a small emerald button up blouse, comfortable blue jeans, and black flip flops. I rushed out my door after brushing my teeth and hair and ran into Kitty, literally, who was carrying some muffins for her home etc. class project, which almost tumbled to the ground before I gestured my hand a split second before they hit the ground and they hovered there, until I made them float up onto Kitty's plate. ''Thanks Jean! Also do you have a clue where Kurt is? He is supposed to be my official taste tester!'' I thought about it for a second thinking back to two days ago where I remembered Kurt saying something about a training session with Beast in the small wooded area around the mansion, ''Yeah Kitty, he's with Beast in the woods in a training session, but I'm sure he'll find some time to taste your muffins'' She waved and ran off through a wall, probably headed straight to the woods to find Kurt. _Poor Kurt_, Kitty has had an infamous record filled with less than savory muffins, and Kurt's tried all of them. _Although he does seem to like Kitty a lot, much more than a friend, I remember when Scott and I were teenagers.._. I let the thoughts slide out of my head and I once again continued on my trek to the garage, this time uninterrupted. I poked my head through the door to the garage and found Scott by his black 1969 super sport Camaro; sometimes I wonder how much time he spends on his car. ''So Jean ready to go?'' I smiled in response and we jumped into his car and buckled up. He put his car in reverse, backed out into the drive way, and we sped off.

On our way there Scott turned down the radio, which was playing Pink's ''Raise your Glass'' and decided to ask me about my telepathic training sessions with the Professor. ''Jean, I was wondering if you had made any progress with the professor on your telepathic training?'' I tilted my head over to him and replied weakly ''Some, but I still feel like I can do better, when I try and get through some of his most basic psychic shields I always lose my concentration and I falter'' He looked over to me and ran his hands through my hair and consoled me ''I'm sure the Professor had the same problems as you are having, and plus I don't think he ever had a teacher to guide him and give him support, besides he helped you control your telekinesis, didn't he?'' My emotions immediately were lifted, Scott had a way of doing that, and soon my mind began to wander back to when I first met Professor Xavier, and Scott.

_9 years ago…_

''Daddy! I can't stop it! Everyone's voices are in my head they won't stop!'' as soon as I said that my family picture with me and my parents, John and Elaine Grey, flew across the room and broke. ''Jean,'' my dad grasped my shoulders and looked at me with his deep brown eyes, ''Jean I'm calling the Professor, he will find a way to stop it, he will just put those psychic blocks in you again, then everything will be all right!'' My head was throbbing, I couldn't control it! Ever since my friend died in that terrible car accident in front of our house, and I tried and save her, I've been hearing people's voices in my head, hearing their darkest secrets, and things have been floating and flinging themselves around me. The last time Professor Xavier tried and help me he offered me a place at my institute, but my dad refused, he didn't want people to know that his daughter was a mutant, he wasn't ashamed of me, but he didn't want me to grow up in a world where people hated and feared me.

The door bell rang and Professor Xavier came rushing in, but someone else was with him, a boy around my age who was wearing these odd red glasses. ''Charles,'' my dad exclaimed, ''I need you to keep this under control, ever since Erik came for her a few weeks ago she's been on edge, I think your psychic blocks failed. Professor Xavier wheeled over to me and placed his hands on the sides of my head and closed his eyes, by now this had happened three times and so I was familiar with the feeling that came with this procedure. _Relax, _the professor reassured me telepathically. He accompanied me into my mind and we saw flashes of memory, fragments of my past floating about, occasionally one would alter my mental landscape to match itself, but one thing stood most prominent among the landscape, several huge metallic doors that towered over me and the Professor. This time though they were cracked and there were several holes in them, the Professor waved his hands in the air for a few seconds, soon I joined in as have previously had the last few times, and soon the doors began to repair themselves, almost like a piece of Jell-O rejoining the original piece of larger Jell-O. After we were done, the landscape fizzled and became blurry; soon we were back in my living room with my dad and the other boy. The Professor begged my father ''Please John, allow Jean to come stay with me at the Institute, I can protect her and help her control and focus her abilities!'' my father looked at me solemnly and pinched the bridge of his nose ''Jean, this is your life and you deserve a say in it, what do you want?'' I thought about it and quickly became elated at the thought of finally being able to control my powers. ''Dad, I want to go with him, I want to go to the Xavier Institute'' He smiled weakly and replied ''If it's what you want, who am I to stop you'' Professor Xavier's face lit up like a Christmas tree and shook hands with John and then gestured towards the so far mute boy behind him to come forward ''Since you are going to be joining us I believe it necessary to start out knowing someone at the institute, allow me to introduce you to Scott Summers, my newest student, behind you of course''

''Jean, we are here'' Scott's voice snapped me out of my daydream. ''Oh sorry Scott I was just daydreaming, I hope it didn't bother you to not talk all the way here'' Scott chuckled '' It's ok Jean it wasn't that far, and besides you looked so beautiful sleeping, as always'' I smiled Scott had a way with words. We entered the building labeled ''Da'Vinci's dream cuisine'' it was a small, but very welcoming café downtown the rather large town of Westchester, only about a 10 mile drive from the mansion, just close enough to get food and what not without traveling too far, but just far enough away that the residents won't notice, let's say a giant black jet rising seemingly out of nowhere in the forest that surrounds it. As soon as we entered the café the waiter greeted us with a smile, Paul Ashford, the owner who was there recognized us as we used to be regulars as teenagers and a bit after, ''Jean! Scott! It is delightful to see you again! It has been a long time since we last saw you, how have you been?'' I gave him a quick friendly hug, and Scott gave him a handshake before saying ''We've been very good, how about you and the wife?'' He smiled and replied '' Well, I'm a father now! Our son Timmy is 3 now and he is absolutely delightful, what about you two? Are you two planning on getting married and having little ones anytime soon?'' Me and Scott glanced at each other uneasily, this was a sore subject for me and Scott, however we were spared the pain of making up a excuse because Paul picked up on the soreness of the subject and checked a table and said ''Oh you two can tell me later! We really are quite busy right now, enjoy your meal though!'' He vanished somewhere in the kitchens located at the back of the café and one of the waitresses seated us at a booth in the corner of the café, near the windows, for drinks me and Scott both ordered a Sprite, mine and his favorite and within a minute or so our drinks were brought to us. However no amount of Sprites could dissolve the upcoming conversation's awkwardness. ''Scott…'' I was about to start the conversation, but he decided to take the lead ''I know what you're going to say Jean, until mutants and humans find peace, we must carry the burden of not having children, unless we want them to live in a world where they are feared and discriminated against'' he read me like a book, although that could either be because he knew me so well or our psychic connection with one another. ''Scott, you know that the Professor is getting closer all the time to establishing a stable peace between mutants and humans, we just need to give it time…'' I was pleased with my answer, it only seemed logical however Scott disagreed, and slammed his fist on the dining table ''Jean, I love you, I really do, but our jobs our dangerous, being a X-Man is dangerous, and I love doing it, but we need our life too! What about us, our dreams,'' He grabbed my hands and held them in his, ''our future… what if Xavier never finds peace and then we never get married or have children, then we would have wasted our life!'' I tried and formulate a rebuttal, but Scott had already made up his mind, he slammed the money required for our drinks on the table and stormed out. I know Scott wants to get married and have kids, I do too, but we must wait for the hatred between mutants and humans to quell, and as much as I believe in my statement I still sometimes wonder if Scott's right…

**Authors Note:**

**Just to clarify, Jean, Scott, and the not yet met Storm and Wolverine are all adults around 24 or so while Kitty, Kurt, Iceman, and Rouge are all teens around 15 or 17. Sorry for not including any action, but I promise I will put in action in the next part!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

''Come on Kurt! Take one for the team! You have to do it!'' Beast's words encouraged me, but my face sank, but Kitty is my friend, my best friend, so I ate the muffin. Kitty beamed at me waiting for an answer, hopefully a favorable one, I chewed it, expecting either a hard as stone muffin or a mushy glob of disgusting flavors. To my surprise I got neither, instead I tasted raspberries mixed in with a mushy center and a more stern, but not hard, surrounding. 'Kitty! These are amazing!'' Kitty did a silent cheer with a fist pump, hugged me tightly, and ran off towards the mansion. I turned over to Beast to find him smiling at me. ''What?'' I asked. ''Oh nothing'' he shrugged. Just as we were about to continue with our training I heard the Professor's voice in my head. ''_Every one, we are about to begin our team danger room session, everyone's presence is required'' _Me and Beast exchanged a look that said ''We will continue this later''

Once I arrived in the danger room I noticed Jean and Scott were obviously avoiding each other, very unusual since they are always joined at the hip. I decided to ask Bobby about it, and he just ''They had a argument about the kid stuff when they went out to eat and now they aren't talking to each other'' It was no surprise that Bobby knew about what happened not over an hour after it happened, after all we all do live in a house, and no matter how big a house is news will spread quickly in it. Everyone was in their new yellow and blue uniforms that matched, with the only ones not matching being my red, black and white uniform, Beast's rather plain, black tights that only cover his pelvis, and Rouge's yellow and green outfit with a short brown leather jacket, however ours, like all X-Men's, has a X located somewhere on our uniform. Soon after everyone arrived the Professor came over the intercom and told us we would be performing program Teamwork X-35. After a few seconds several turret with non lethal weapons, razors on tentacles, and other odd devices protruded from the ceiling, walls, and floors all with one objective, to break every bone in each of the X-Men's bodies. One of the tentacles swiped at me and I instinctively teleported away from it, however another tentacle lunged at me from behind me that I didn't notice, however Kitty was on her toes and phased both me and her through it. A few yards away from us Storm and Bobby were tackling a few deadly razors that were trying to make them into fresh cut sandwiches. One of them nearly succeeded when Bobby's ice shield broke, which knocked him off his feet and allowed another one to take a swipe at him which, had it not been for Rouge and her super strength stopping it. ''Sugar,'' she teased in her southern Mississippi accent, ''you have flimsier ice than icicles in Hawaii'' Rouge's teasing always put a smile on everyone's face, however Jean and Scott were having trouble over with these tubes that shoot gunk that solidifies on impact. One of them hit Jean after Cyclops and her were too busy arguing for him to break it up with his optic blast before it impacted, another hit him when Jean had to spare a few seconds to give him a dirty look and she failed to create a telekinetic shield to protect him. They were obviously having trouble. Beast however decided to help Jean and Cyclops break out of their chemical cages by breaking the substance with his claws. The first few minutes went ok, until the giant snake like robot came out. It shot icky gunk at Bobby's hands, disabling his ice blasts, then the snakes tongue, which doubled as a shield that reflected electricity almost knocked Storm over, so she decided to throw some lightning bolts at it, not a good idea, the lightning bolts ricocheted off its tongue and hit both Kitty and I, it felt terrible, like a thousand of little snakes biting us all at once the electricity spread throughout our bodies. It wasn't enough to kill us, the Professor would never do that, but it just sort of… made everything go…black...

Kitty and Kurt both dropped faster than a fish out of water, so I flew over to retrieve both of them and snickered to myself ''My, my you two lovebirds can't do nothing without each other can you'' Just then the giant snake knocked Scott's visor off his face and his optic blast started tearing through the danger room, it also would've cut through me faster than a knife through my papa's old fashioned corn bread if I hadn't had dived down through the air and dodged it. ''Rouge,'' Storm yelled at me, ''dive down here and set Kurt and Kitty by me, I'll handle them while you and the others defeat the robotic snake'' I twisted myself around one of the snake's swipes and set Kurt and Kitty down. I looked over at Jean, Scott, Bobby, and Beast and decided that the best course of action would be to take out that snake's tongue. I shot over toward it and kicked one of its eye's and then gave it a proper punch in the tongue to stun it, then I grabbed two sections of the tongue, which made two separate indentions, and tore it in half. ''This tar nation won't be stingin nobody no more'' I watched as the snakes crimson eyes simmered back to the black color which meant that the snake is un operational , almost like a fire burning out. I swooped down and landed on the ground by the exit to the danger room along with the others, with Beast carrying Kitty and Kurt, waiting for the door to open to confirm the session's conclusion, but to my surprise it didn't. ''Professor this door mustn't be working, it's not opening. Jean came to a conclusion ''Maybe it's not opening because the sessions not over'' As soon as she finished her sentence the snakes eyes lit back up, almost like a star being born, and it spit one last monster sized ball of gunk at us, it impacted us before any of us could do anything about it and we all were stuck to the wall. I decided to lighten up the situation by joking ''Boy this stuff reeks more than a pile of road kill on a blazing summer day!'' The others did not seem amused. Soon after our awkward silence began Kitty and Kurt awoke, and the Danger Room door slid open and the Professor approached us all, we all had a look of defeat in our eyes, but I think Jean and Scott were affected the most by our defeat. Professor Xavier then sprayed some sort of solvent on the gunk and soon it dissolved, he then stared at us all with a slightly agitated look ''Everyone, take a shower, get changed, and meet me in the main living room''

Since everyone's rooms were all in the same wing and there was only one way towards the main living room from that wing we all had to walk in silence to the living room. Once we got there Professor Xavier spun around in his wheel chair and looked at all of us ''You all know I'm not angered at any of you, you are all my children, but I am also your teacher, you are all too cocky, too overly confident about your abilities. Not to say that being confident is a bad thing, but when you are all so cocky and all have to be superior to each other and you believe that you must make sure you take that final shot and defeat your foe single handedly, that's when it's a problem,'' he glanced at Rouge, ''also, when you let your own personal issues get in the way, and begin arguing during training and become distracted with your objective at hand is when it also becomes a problem,'' he nodded towards me and Scott,'' now, it is not one persons fault, you must all share the responsibility, if one of you makes a mistake it is all of your burden's, that it what teamwork means, you have all mistakenly believed that you are all invincible and that nothing can touch you, if you all don't work at your own problems and issues then we shall all perish'' Beast chimed in with a quote ''United we stand, divided we fall'' We all glanced at one another and nodded and each silently promised the Professor that we will fix our problems. After the speech everyone went about their individual duties around the mansion. Kitty and Kurt enjoying the rest of her muffins, Rouge, Beast, and Bobby all in the recreation room playing pool, the Professor in the library reading the many books contained within it, but me and Scott were still in the living room, silent but both thinking the same thing. Our psychic link gave one another a general idea of what the other one was thinking. We both spoke at the same time ''I'm sorry!'' We both had a weak laugh and eventually we looked into each other's eyes and decided it was time to stop being angry and figure this out. ''Scott, we can have kids if you want to, I just want to wait awhile, not forever though'' Scott kissed me and replied ''Jean, we don't have to have kids until Xavier figures this whole mess out! I love you and I want us to be together, forever, no matter what, in fact…'' Scott knelt down on one knee and looked in my eyes before clasping my hand in his ''Jean Elaine Grey, will you marry me?'' he pulled out a small black box from his pocket and opened it revealing a small, but beautiful diamond ring. I felt my cheeks become wet and my eyes get were probably red. ''Yes,'' I choked, ''yes I will Scott, I would love too…''


End file.
